After the war
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: [[COMPLETE]] The boys are thinking about those that they have lost during the war. Please read and review


Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying to sue.  
  
Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it. Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me.  
  
Archive:   
  
It has been three years since the war. The five-gundam pilots now reside in a small house on earth. It is quite early in the morning and there is very little activity inside the cozy dwelling.  
--@-- Inside Wufei's room.  
  
Wufei took three sticks of incense out of the box and knelt, bowed three times before his infamous Nataku shrine before whispering his daily mantra.  
  
"Nataku give me strength to live another day and give my blessings to Merian. I know that I can trust you to look after her."  
  
Wufei planted the three incense sticks a tiny bowl filled with sand, bowed three times before getting up and leaving room.  
--@-- At a nearby temple...  
  
Quatre knelt before a great statue of Allah and began his daily ritual.  
  
"Oh Allah, I ask that you give me strength to continue on living. Forgive me for killing during the war. Please look after Iria . I think of her everyday and I pray that she is doing well where ever she may be."  
  
Quatre said his daily prayer and then left the temple.  
--@-- In the lounge room.  
  
Trowa sat on a couch and thought about the past, the many identities he had played, the crimes he had committed, the people he had killed and the sister he had lost.  
  
"Catherine, I know that you're looking out for me all the time. I hope that you're happy.wherever you are."  
--@-- In his bedroom.  
  
Duo knelt by his bed, clutching his gold cross with his left hand. He drew a cross with his right hand and began to pray.  
  
"Our Father which art in Heaven Hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come Thy will be done As it is in heaven Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil: For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever. Amen."  
--@-- Up in the heavens God was busily passing out the newly received messages.  
  
"Merian! Here's your daily note from your husband."  
  
Merian cursed when she read the note.  
  
"He worships that damn Nataku and only gives me his blessings. He can do better than that. I've wanted a car for so long. Can't he burn me a car or something?"  
  
"Now now, you know that your husband loves you. If he didn't then he wouldn't give you his blessings daily." Father Maxwell said, trying to calm the livid young woman.  
  
God continued to sort through his messages.  
  
"Iria! Your brother wants you to know that he thinks of you every day and he hopes that you are doing well."  
  
"That so nice of him!" Squealed Iria. "But I want his blessings. Its not fair that Merian gets blessings everyday and I don't get any."  
  
"Be patient child. Perhaps he will send them tomorrow." God patted her head. "Now off you go and play nicely with the children from Maxwell orphanage."  
  
Iria nodded before happily skipping away.  
  
God continued with the messages that were arriving rapidly.  
  
"Oh! Here's something new. Catherine! Your brother hopes that you are happy. What a silly boy, he thinks that you are with him all the time."  
  
"That's my Trowa!"  
  
She blew a kiss towards the gundam boys' house. Trowa felt a warm, yet comfortable sensation rising in his chest.  
  
"Oh! Father Maxwell and Sister Helen! Duo has sent you a message." God handed the message to the Sister.  
  
Sister Helen read the message and clamped a hand where her heart was. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Helen! What's wrong?" Father Maxwell's voice was full of concern.  
  
"Duo.he, oh he's such a good boy." She cried, the tears continued to flow. "He finally managed to memorise the Lord's prayer."  
  
Father Maxwell smiled at that. "Amen to that."  
  
God smiled. "Yes, Amen to that."  
  
********************************************************************* Princess Priscilla: This was just a random idea, an exploration of how the deceased relatives of Gundam pilots think of them and before you start yelling at me I know that Trowa's sister doesn't die and that Quatre has more than one sister. 


End file.
